Ahogarse y Perderse
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: AU. No importaba si era correcto o no, si se amaban o no... al final siempre terminaban envueltos en la pasión sin pararse a pensar que solo se ahogaban y se hundían pero preferían eso a sentirse rechazados.LEMON MelloxLinda


Holaaaa!... Bueno como me ha dado ataque de inspiración y ya que es el ultimo día que estaré cerca de una computadora en mi casita decidí entonces publicar esto que la verdad me salió en un momento de inspiración escuchando una canción de Vocaloid *w*

Así que ya que me surgió una idea pues la concreté y la compartiré porque quien sabe cuando pueda actualizar y al menos les quiero dejar algo como compensación ^_^.

En fin... no quiero atrasarlos así que los dejo con la lectura no sin recordarles que:

**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata , yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: Este fic tiene contenido no apto a menores de edad, si lo lees es bajo tu propio criterio.**

**Aclaracion: Las letras en negrita que van entre cada párrafo es la letra traducida de la canción Drown And Lost de los vocaloid: Kamui Gakupo y Hiyama Kiyoteru ^_^ la cual inspiró a su servidora para escribir este one-shot**

**Ahogarse y Perderse**

La puerta se abrió con algo de apuro pero no pudieron llegar más allá del marco de la misma antes que ellos comenzaran a besarse. El desenfreno con el que se sumían en ese beso hambriento era tal que la chica apenas y pudo cerrar la puerta correctamente antes de atraer al joven contra si, demandando mas de aquellos besos. Él la apoyó contra la puerta cerrada mientras le acariciaba la cintura y le sujetaba de la nuca para evitar que ella se fuera a alejar aunque sea por mínimos centímetros.

Rompieron el beso, jadeantes juntaron sus frentes. En las miradas marrones y azules se veía pintada la lujuria en su máximo exponente y aunque una parte de su conciencia les decía que lo que hacían estaba mal la otra los empujaba indiscriminadamente hacia el abismo en el que caían.

_**- No es correcto**_ – había dicho mucho tiempo antes mientras hablaban en aquel bar, su voz sonaba de cierto modo un poco arrepentida y eso al rubio no le terminó de agradar

_**- Caímos juntos en ello Linda, no eres la única que lo siente**_ – trató de reconfortarla al tiempo que pedían su primera bebida

Luego fueron dos, tres, cuatro... perdieron la cuenta de cuánto tomaron pero lo que recordaban era el despecho, las palabras de odio contra sí mismos por no poder estar con aquella persona que amaron... el desprecio que sintieron al ser rechazados. Y luego comenzaron a seducirse, jugaron con fuego como siempre y ahora terminarían ardiendo... y aunque sabían que terminarían lamentándolo su lujuria podía más que su sentido común.

**Quiero que se burlen hasta llorar,**

**Y lloraras pidiéndome perdón.**

**Ese rostro que duerme pide**

**A gritos un placer en descontrol.**

Otra ronda de besos se desató, ambos con ansias acariciaban el cuerpo ajeno. Despeinando sus cabellos siguieron sin darse tregua alguna mientras sentían ascender el calor en la habitación. De un momento a otro sus labios no bastaban por lo que el rubio se separó de su boca y buscó su cuello.

- Ah! – el gemido de la castaña le encendió y siguió besando con ansias su cuello mientras sus manos se fueron paseando de su cintura hasta sus piernas para luego ascender hacia su pecho estremeciendo a la chica

- Me encienden tanto tus gemidos – murmuró contra su cuello mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios y ponía sus manos en sus pechos, apretándolos y escuchando los gemidos y las reacciones de la chica que se estremecía entre sus manos

Linda suspiró ahogadamente sintiendo como Mello apretaba y acariciaba sus pechos que pese a no ser tan grandes él decía que eran perfectos. La lengua de Mello recorrió su cuello haciéndola jadear y sintió como daba un chupetón que seguro se notaría al día siguiente. No podía negarlo, Mello era el mejor amante que tenia además de ser el único tras su decepción. Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la pasión a la que tanto estaba acostumbrada y gimió con fuerza mientras paseaba sus manos por la espalda y el cabello del rubio.

**Quisiera ser juzgado por su bien,**

**Compartiré pecados que otra vez**

**Se presentan cuando yo siento **

**Que el placer se apodera de mí.**

La emoción crecía, la lujuria los carcomía. La habitación estaba caliente y ellos apenas y estaban comenzando. Mello fue desabotonando la camisa formal de Linda, exponiendo su cuerpo a sus ojos que ávidamente devoraban cada parte de piel expuesta haciendo que la castaña deseara más que su mirada en su piel. Para cuando la prenda cayó al suelo la castaña había comenzado a tirar de la camisa de su amante quien comprendiendo se la sacó aventándola a algún lado de la habitación. Sus cuerpos volvieron a estar juntos y sin prendas que estorbaran en la parte superior pudieron sentir mejor el calor de sus pieles.

Acarició, con algo de gentileza mesclada con el fuego de la pasión que los recorría, los pechos y la cadera de la chica. Se estaban extasiando el uno al otro porque la castaña no se quedaba atrás pues pasaba sus cortas uñas en la espalda del rubio logrando excitarlo mas. Con el placer ascendiendo mas y mas a cada instante se permitieron el primer contacto de sus caderas una razón más que suficiente para que el chico gruñera y ella gimiera envuelta en la pasión.

- Mello – dijo ahogada mientras se apegaba mas a él que en esos momentos había descendido hasta sus pechos y los besaba con maestría

El mencionado se permitió una sonrisa para luego lamer la piel de la chica escuchándola jadear y gemir... cosa que lo enloquecía... y apenas estaban comenzando.

**Me liberó la mente enredada **

**Y aquellos días disfrutó.**

**Cuenta me di de lo que nunca pudo ver **

**Al negarse a ver esa luz del sol.**

Deteniéndose apenas unos segundos se permitieron con una mirada decirse que esto no tenía por qué ser ahí en la puerta... esto sería mejor en la cama. Y con una sonrisa despreocupada, con la mente libre de cualquier signo de retracte se tomaron de la mano y fueron directo a la habitación de aquel departamento aunque no llegaron más allá de la sala cuando las caricias continuaron.

Sonriendo cómplice de aquel frenesí la chica simplemente lo incitaba más y más al pegar su cuerpo con el del rubio a lo que como toda respuesta los besos se volvían más hambrientos, demandantes.

- Sigue así y te tomaré aquí mismo en la sala – le dijo con la voz ronca mientras le sonreía coquetamente, a pesar de las bebidas tenían la lucidez necesaria para juguetear entre ellos antes de ese momento

- Te reto a que lo hagas – respondió la castaña pegando sus caderas contra las de mello y sintiendo como el chico estaba de excitado

- Quieres nublarme la mente – le dijo tomándola fuertemente de las caderas y apegándola a si mismo

- Más bien deseo liberarla – y lo besó en los labios, devorándose entre ellos hasta que el aliento les faltó – pero creo que me agrada mas la amplitud y comodidad de la cama – comentó con los ojos cerrados, recuperando aliento por lo cual no vio la sonrisa de satisfacción que Mello esbozó al escucharla... después de todo Linda era una muñeca delicada que amaba la comodidad antes que lo exótico que planteaba el tomarla justo donde estaban

**Te rogaré y te destruiré, ya no pienso dejarte ir.**

**Me sentí atado, profanándote aun mas, me atrae hasta aquí.**

**Te miraré, sin sospechar, hasta arder sin compasión, **

**Si nos reunimos sólo a calmar el dolor.**

**Vamos a revolver entre sí este calor hasta no dar más.**

**El sol melancolía reflejará.**

Se fueron sin más contratiempos hacia la habitación mientras aflojaban el resto de la ropa que les quedaba. Mello había desprendido fácilmente el sujetador de la chica el cual quedo tirado quizás en la sala, ya ni lo recordaba. Y con el mismo animo y deseo con que llegaron al principio, con ese mismo animo y deseo abrieron la puerta para dirigirse a la cama sin molestarse en cerrar después de todo no había nadie más que ellos dos.

En cuanto el cuerpo de la chica quedó tendido en la cama Mello se dio el lujo de acariciarla desde los pies, subiendo por sus piernas, cadera y costillas hasta poner sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y quedar justo arriba de ella. La visión que tenía en ese momento la atesoraba siempre en la mente aunque cuando estaba más lúcido la imagen cambiaba y ya no era ella quien debajo suyo se encontraba... sino otra chica castaña.

En cuanto a la chica, si bien había bebido bastante al igual que su amigo y amante no había sido suficiente para doblarle completamente el sentido... lo que le había doblegado era la tensión sexual que se generó entre ambos mientras compartían una plática desagradable para ambos. Esa tensión los llevó al coqueteo y aunque al siguiente día se dieran cuenta que solo se habían lastimado no se resistiría a doblegarse ante la pasión... lo único que realmente los unía y que en su debido momento llamaron "amor".

**Quisiera amar aunque falso será, **

**Mis dedos tu cuello acariciarán.**

**Mi felicidad será enorme, **

**Para así disfrutar la verdad.**

Recordaban ambos perfectamente algo. Ellos no se amaban pero se deseaban. Eran dependientes del calor de sentirse queridos en los brazos del otro pero lo que sentían no era amor pero a pesar de saberlo, a pesar de reconocerlo, a pesar de que sabían que no obtenían nada más que buen sexo seguían cayendo en ello.

Lo intentaron y creyeron lograrlo. Su felicidad fue grande pero la verdad de la situación era otra... solo eran dos amantes que buscaban el calor de sus cuerpos para no sentirse como realmente eran: rechazados. Porque si bien Linda era una mujer hermosa, de medidas no exageras pero justas, con un hermoso carácter y un corazón capaz de albergar la bondad para todos se sentía destruida por dentro... el chico que amaba desde niños siquiera la miraba y cuando tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía simplemente fue rechazada.

Mello por su parte era todo un hombre, el sueño de una mujer con la variante que no era de tantas palabras cursis ni la amabilidad de los príncipes de cuentos de hadas... más bien era el estereotipo de chico rudo y popular, la masculinidad era viva en él... y aun así terminó perdiendo a la chica de la que, según él, tontamente se enamoró pero lo que le dolía mas era que su "mejor amigo" fue quien se la robó.

**Recuerdos beberé sin vacilar, **

**Incluso si no tengo corazón.**

**El sueño seguirá vagando **

**Por siempre en este mundo mortal.**

Bebiendo se esos recuerdos ambos, amigos desde la universidad, terminaron con mas licor en el cuerpo del que usualmente consumían y para cuando vinieron a despertar de la fantasía borrosa a la que se metieron se descubrieron a si mismo juntos, desnudos completamente, en la cama.

Se habían acostado tras su borrachera, la primera de ambos, y ni siquiera sabían si habían sido precavidos con lo que hicieron. Linda se fue directo al baño y solo entonces fue más consciente de lo que hicieron... se había entregado a Mello, le había entregado su virginidad en una aventura producto de su borrachera... y lloró en silencio mientras Mello también se maldecía su estupidez pues al levantarse y jalar la sabana vio un pequeño rastro de sangre que le dio de lleno en la conciencia y le hizo tildarse a sí mismo de hijo de puta.

Desde ese día su amistad se había visto afectada de manera tal que dejaron de frecuentarse por un tiempo... se ignoraron e ignoraron lo que pasó.

**Desapareceré y este futuro **

**Tan exhaustivo alcanzaré.**

**Con una lengua tan voraz cubrí aquellas **

**Palabras sin sentido alguno.**

Pero con el tiempo eso había sido alejado de sus mentes... volvieron a verse intentando no pensar en nada de lo ocurrido aun cuando sus conocidos y amigos cercanos notaban que algo les había sucedido... pudieron seguir fingiendo que nada ocurría, pudieron borrar de sus mentes un desliz pero cayeron por segunda vez, y por tercera, cuarta, quinta... se dieron cuenta que entre más caían mas se querían, mas deseaban estar con el otro y creyeron que era amor... aunque constantemente no era con ellos con quienes soñaban sino con aquellos a quienes amaron.

Sustituyeron un amor por otro, cambiaron sus sentimientos hasta aceptarse y decidir amarse pero en realidad lo único que hacían era engañarse. La pasión y la lujuria era lo que llamaban amor y para cuando fueron consientes lo único que hacían era decir "no más" para después borrar ese pensamiento mientras hacían el amor.

- Ahg! – el quejido ahogado de la castaña resonó en los oídos del rubio aumentando su libido y el ego de hombre, con manos hábiles se deshizo de su falda para después acariciar sus piernas y deleitarse con la tersura de su piel

Su lengua se paseó por sus pechos, tomando sus pezones y mordiéndolos levemente solo para escucharla gemir... ambos perdiendo todo sentido y dejando que sus bajos instintos y su lujuria los consumiera hasta caer rendidos. Dejarían atrás como muchas otras veces sus facetas para entregarse completamente al éxtasis que le aguardaba.

**Lo dañaré y lo torceré, una marca yo dejaré.**

**Incluso si tal vez te engañaran otra vez, aunque me creas tú.**

**Me dolerá, agonizaré, mi voz muy ronca quedará.**

**Incluso al fijar mi mirada aguda **

**Las burbujas en el agua explotan al temblar en éxtasis.**

**Me ahogo en la menor profundidad. **

Linda, no soportaba la asfixiante sensación que la recorría. Las manos de Mello poco a poco la tocaban ahogándola en la pasión que le quemaba por lo que decidió ser interactiva. Buscó la hebilla del cinturón para soltarla con manos torpes y temblorosas debido a las caricias para luego desabotonar su pantalón y abrir la cremallera. Comenzó a bajarlo como podía hasta que en un movimiento rozo su miembro lo cual lo hizo jadear.

Mello la miró a los ojos, ella se sonrió ante su reacción como muchas otras veces aquello conllevaría a mas pasión. Se quitó sus pantalones ante la mirada de la castaña que se mordió el labio inferior al ver, aun escondido en la ropa interior, como el chico estaba de ansioso.

- Te gusta lo que ves – le dijo con la voz ronca y el cabello revuelto haciéndolo ver aun más sexy a los ojos de la chica

- Me gustará mas cuando te vea en totalidad – respondió a lo que Mello volvió a ponerse sobre ella pero esta vez comenzó a quitar la ultima prenda que le quedaba a la chica así como ella quitaba de su sitio la prenda de Mello

Una vez libres de ropa los jugueteos se volvieron más ardientes. Atrevidamente la chica llevó sus manos justo "ahí" logrando que Mello gruñera contra su boca la cual demandaba con fiereza pero la situación se le volvió a la chica pues Mello decidió que si ella jugaba ya de esa manera igual él, por lo que llevó una de sus manos hasta su intimidad logrando cortarle el aliento a la chica que se arqueó un poco ante su tacto.

Sonrió y tomó en su boca sus pechos dándole una descarga de sensaciones a la chica que apretó un poco la mano que sostenía la hombría del joven lo cual le dio a probar el éxtasis que le producía. Mello tomó la mano de Linda y la alejó de sí mismo, poco le faltaba para enloquecer y eso que ni la estaba poseyendo aun.

- Me enloqueces – murmuró a su oído sintiéndola temblar mientras dejaba que por primera vez sus caderas rozaran haciendo jadear con fuerza a ambos

- Tómame – susurró mientras sentía como sus partes intimas se rozaban... quizás era el éxtasis o quizás era demasiada lujuria mesclada con alcohol, un alcohol que no les caló tanto como la primera vez pero que les había encendido hasta llegar ahí, pero sentía que si aquello no se consumaba terminaría ahogada

**Despegaré y gritaré, esas heridas lamerás.**

**Me arrodillaré y te besaré otra vez, y enloquecerás.**

**Te amaré y te forzaré cada noche a quedarte aquí,**

**Y si no cumples, te torturaré hasta morir.**

Y como si eso fuera todo lo que esperaba el rubio se ubicó mejor entre las piernas de la chica para luego comenzar a penetrar en su cuerpo logrando que contuviera el aliento. Una vez unidos se permitieron un leve momento de quietud para mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente. Linda abrazó la cintura de Mello con sus piernas y el rubio comenzó a moverse lentamente... logrando que jadearan y gimieran envueltos en medio de la necesidad y la lujuria que les impulsaba como siempre a abandonarse y disfrutar.

- Mas – suplicó y el rubio aumentó su ritmo, sosteniéndose con sus brazos sobre ella comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas al encuentro de él

Su cuerpo se agitaba con cada embestida mientras el sudor les impregnada poco a poco. El cabello de Linda esparcido sobre la cama, ella con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba por el frenesí... eso lo excitaba aun mas haciendo ir más rápido y profundo mientras ella aprisionaba mas sus caderas con las piernas las cuales se permitió acariciar con una mano por leves segundos para volver a tomar equilibrio... no existía el mundo solo ellos dos y sus cuerpos unidos en una danza tan frenética como apasionada.

**Te rogaré y te destruiré, ya no pienso dejarte ir.**

**Me sentí atado, profanándote aun mas, me atrae hasta aquí.**

**Te miraré, sin sospechar, hasta arder sin compasión, **

**Si nos reunimos sólo a calmar el dolor.**

**Vamos a revolver entre sí este calor hasta no dar más.**

**El sol melancolía reflejará.**

La pasión estaba en su punto álgido, ni siquiera tuvieron que hacer mayores esfuerzos por juguetear más tiempo para enloquecer. Pararon apenas unos segundos para invertir sus posiciones quedando la chica sentada con el pene del rubio hasta el fondo para después comenzar a moverse en un sube y baja guiado por su propio impulso así como el del rubio que puso su manos en sus caderas para darle ayuda a su movimiento. Dejó ir su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus gemidos se volvían gritos. Se sintió temblar en poco tiempo al sentir que Mello levantaba su cadera en contra de ella aumentando el ritmo hasta que ambos se nublaron completamente.

- Near – susurró haciendo que Mello se detuviera y retuviera sus caderas

- Te equi-vocas – le dijo algo entre cortado – ni soy ese – le dijo roncamente mientras invertía la posición y ella volvía a la cama – ni tú eres ella – y diciéndolo reinició sus embestidas que la hicieron gritar por la mezcla de brusquedad y pasión

Y fue ese mismo ímpetu el que terminó de llevarlos al éxtasis completo en el cual gritaron sin importar que algunos de los vecinos de aquel piso los escucharan. Al final cayeron rendidos, satisfechos, extasiados...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la castaña despertó se descubrió a si misma desnuda y cubierta por una sabana. Miró a su lado encontrando a un rubio que le observaba como si fuera la cosa más valiosa en el mundo y a la vez sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que había pasado.

- Buenos días – le dijo apenas esbozando esa sonrisa tranquila que a ella le dedicaba

- Buenos días – contestó sin dejar de mirarlo fijo hasta que cobardemente apartó la mirada – volvimos a caer – mencionó riéndose de sí misma

- Si – Mello desvió su mirada, ellos eran un caso perdido... ¿o eran masoquistas o en serio les gustaba seguir cayendo una y otra vez? Fue lo que se preguntaba y al final llegaban a la misma cosa – debemos ir a trabajar Linda – indicó mientras se incorporaba en la cama

- Si – dijo ella mientras apretaba la sabana contra su cuerpo a pesar de ser completamente tonto considerando lo que habían estado haciendo durante la noche-madrugada

Y ambos obedeciendo a su sentid común se dieron una ducha y alistaron, pues la chica tenía algunas mudas de ropa de casa y trabajo en el departamento del rubio, para después de un desayuno envuelto en un ambiente semi-tranquilo tomar lo necesario y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Esto no volverá a pasar – mencionó la chica... una oración que no significaba realmente nada

- No volverá a pasar – concordó el rubio... como siempre

Pero al final sabían que por mucho que lo dijeran las cosas seguirían pasando... porque preferían ahogarse y perderse en el éxtasis y la lujuria antes de sentirse solos y rechazados... vivían en una relación destructiva pues no se amaban y deseaban a otros cuando tenían sexo pero preferían destruirse que quedarse solos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

Bien... he aquí este one-shot ^/^

De verdad, la inspiración llegó de golpe y aunque me tomo algo de tiempo concretar aquí esta... debo aclarar que es la primera vez que trabajo un one-shot directamente con material así ^/^ por lo que además de sentir pena pues espero que no les haya parecido desagradable la lectura.

No quiero decir mucho y espero que les haya gustado este fic de una pareja inusual a mi ver ^_^U pero que aunque me sienta un poquito traicionara por mi vena NeLi pos aquí está con mucho cariño...

Ah! Por si alguien se lo pregunta la chica de la que Mello está enamorado y que "su amigo" le robó es Sayu, supongo que algunos lo dedujeron y si no, no hay problema :D

Bueno, suficiente... me despido y si alguna de las NeLi´s lee esto pues les digo que se los dedico tanto como a todos los lectores/autores de fanfiction ^_^

Nos vemos en otro proyecto!

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**Luna Love**


End file.
